


【DN】天黑请关门

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 维吉尔觉得他弟弟和他儿子有事情瞒着他，然而当真相摆在面前的时候他却不那么想知道了。





	【DN】天黑请关门

**Author's Note:**

> 久远的文，有bug，有迫害维吉尔的行为，本质是个沙雕文

维吉尔觉得但丁和尼禄有事瞒着他，说不准是什么，也说不准是否重要，但那两个人确实有事瞒着他。  
从房间里出来，维吉尔在楼上便看到但丁和尼禄在事务所的沙发上缠成了一团。不知道两人是不是起了什么口角，但丁的嘴角被打破了，脸颊上也有明显的淤青。而自家儿子也没好到哪里去，但丁应该没有用力反击回去却很孩子气地把尼禄两边脸颊和小臂的一些盖不住的地方拧得红红的，一块块红斑看上去好不可怜的。凭着比尼禄高大一点的身材，但丁从背后把尼禄锁死在怀里，用下巴不断蹭揉着他的脑袋，不时还响亮地亲上一口。  
“哈哈哈，小子，是你输了。要愿赌服输哦。”  
听到但丁的提醒尼禄暂时停止了全身的挣扎，就是在但丁亲他脑门的时候狠撞了上去。  
“你们在干嘛。”维吉尔走到两人面前，阻止了这场幼稚的玩闹。  
“老哥，你知道你儿子的头发有多软吗？”抬起头向维吉尔打了个招呼，但丁把下巴从尼禄头顶移开，把位置让给了维吉尔，“摸摸看？”  
“嘿！但丁你！维吉尔你可以不用管他！”尼禄对兄弟俩把他当宠物般的行为很不满，并尝试从维吉尔开始入手阻止这场闹剧。  
可惜，尼禄对这个冷面父亲的理解实在太少了，维吉尔在但丁话还没说完便伸出了手，覆到了尼禄头上。尼禄的头发确实很软，但剪得太短有点毛刺刺的，挠在掌心的细绒感觉总是让人情不自禁地嘴角上扬。  
“下次不要打输了。尤其对方还让你了。”  
在但丁的大笑和尼禄委屈的瞪视下维吉尔走出了事务所，他预约的一批魔药材料到了，他要去拿一下。  
这次预约的材料商人真的很不靠谱，同一批货物被他拆分成十几块地方存放。被对方带着跑了大半个城市维吉尔只想掏出阎魔刀想带这商人来个空间游行。  
回到事务所已经是晚上了。一楼大厅没有开灯，但那部老旧的唱片机却在运作，激烈的鼓点不断从里面爆破出来，借着唱片机微弱的灯光维吉尔看到了桌面上胡乱堆放的外卖盒子，但丁的外套也还搭在办公桌后的椅子上，而尼禄的在靠近楼梯的沙发上，所以说这两个人还留在事务所里……把手上的东西放到地上，维吉尔开始调整五感的灵敏。过滤掉独得尼禄和但丁喜爱的音乐，维吉尔听到了楼上细碎的肉体碰撞的声音。  
这两小子又开始打架了？  
顺着声音，维吉尔往楼上走去。在二楼角落，那间为尼禄不时回来而准备的房间房门半掩着，泛黄的灯光连着逐渐清晰的暧昧声响从裂开的缝隙中传来。悄声走了过去，维吉尔内心泛起一股不详的焦躁。  
维吉尔不确定自己魔力是否有暴走，也不确定自己是否散发出了杀气，毕竟屋子里的两个人一点注意力也没往他身上放过。维吉尔也不确定自己是该默默离开，还是该冲进去把他那交叠在床上的两位血亲分开。  
尼禄还是和早上一样被但丁锁在怀里，他的双手被交叉反剪在头上，整个脑袋连同上半身都被压进了松软的被子了，细细的呻吟勉强从织物里面漏出。维吉尔开始担心自己儿子会不会就这样被憋死在里面。  
和被禁锢的上半身不同，尼禄的双腿大开着，将但丁整个人都圈在里面，翘起的臀部一片通红，可想而知在他发现之前两人已经进行过一轮激烈的性爱。尽管如此，尼禄还是不餍足，紧紧贴住但丁的腹部，想将但丁的性器吃得更深。  
对于尼禄的贪心，但丁也从不吝啬。松开尼禄的双手，但丁咬了身下小男孩的耳朵一口，在那个愈合了很久的耳洞上，“给你。趴好不要乱动。”  
又在尼禄毛绒绒的脑袋上亲了一口，但丁终于舍得将两人黏得死紧的上身松开，双手顺着尼禄的肩胛，蝴蝶骨，脊椎，一直滑落到臀部那两个陷进去的小窝。调整了一下尼禄双腿的高度，但丁从尼禄身体里抽了一半出来。这段性爱有一段时间了，但丁抽出来的性器上沾满了黏糊的液体，根部的毛发打结成团的堆在一起。  
维吉尔不能理解，那么大的一个肉块是怎么进入他儿子，对，儿子的身体里的！而那个还没自己高，一下看上去还有点纤细的男孩子居然在这种东西的凌虐下会发出愉悦的声音。  
维吉尔口中的那个小男孩已经完全沉迷在情欲中，他喜欢一次性淹没所有感官的暴风骤雨般的快感，对于但丁的停滞尼禄有些不满，不过在床上他不介意配合但丁奇怪的癖好就是了。尼禄顺从地趴伏在床上，只是内里热情的诱惑着但丁再次狠狠地贯穿自己。  
“哎，你也就在这个时候时候是个坦率的好孩子。”对于尼禄这点习惯但丁真的是爱极了。  
“还有在揍你的时候，我也很坦率。”从被子中转过头，尼禄对但丁勾起唇角挑衅，憋红的一张脸让他看上去比实际年龄还要小上几岁，软乎乎的。  
“那个时候就是坏孩子了。”如尼禄所愿，但丁再次整根没入，只是对于不再像前段过程一样快速而精准地碾过尼禄最兴奋的一点，而是戏弄般缓慢进出搅出黏糊而色情的声音，“而坏孩子就要有惩罚。”  
但丁不再摆动身体，他跪坐在床上，双手扶着尼禄的要前后晃动，用力而缓慢的动作充分让尼禄感受到自己的身体如何被缓慢地打开，但丁的每一寸是如何侵入，而自己是如何饥渴地缠绕而上，紧窒和疼痛让两人之间的摩擦变得更为艰涩，然而粗糙的快感更为鲜明地刻到尼禄的记忆。  
这种记忆惩罚实在是太磨人了。  
“唔。”尼禄绷紧了全身的肌肉才承受住背后又深又重的冲击，他才不想让但丁事后为自己可以把他操到跌进床而得意。  
感受到尼禄的逞能，但丁也不再逗弄这个倔强的孩子，重新回到两人都熟悉的频率。顿时流畅的动作让两人都深深发出一声满足的呻吟。松开一只手，但丁摸上尼禄的腿轻轻揉捏起来，长期绷紧会让这孩子的腿抽筋。  
但丁的绅士行为却没有得到尼禄的认可。身前抚慰的缺失让尼禄失衡，他想要但丁那粗糙的手直接抚慰他的性器，给予他最直接的刺激，而不是管他那条根本没事的腿。  
“但丁，够了，帮我。不是那个地方。”  
“等一下，尼禄，再帮你放松一下就好。”实话说，比起尼禄的性器，但丁在这个时间段更喜欢尼禄的腿，毕竟等尼禄从爱欲中清醒过来之后想要摸上他的腿而不被踢飞可不是件容易的事情。而如何让尼禄爽上天，他之后有的是办法。  
“去死吧，你个糟老头。”对于但丁的恶趣味尼禄可是知道得一清二楚，情绪激动的他不禁收紧内里，狠狠地夹紧了但丁。突如其来的刺激让但丁一个受不住，精液开始从铃口溢出。而尼禄的肌肉也到了极限了，力道一松，整个人倒在了床上。但丁突然被抽出的性器被空气刺激得一个激灵，半透明的浊液喷溅到尼禄的背上，留下一条淫糜的长痕。  
尼禄瘫软在床上，一直固定在头顶的手放了下去，塞在身子和被子中间，喘息随着规律的起伏慢慢加重。  
“小子，自己玩也太无趣了吧。”一次的射精并不能让但丁完全平息下去，覆在尼禄身上，半挺的性器再次侵入尼禄体内。两个人的体重压在上面，尼禄握紧性器的手除了指头外便动弹不得，被强行挤出的龟头在被单上不断摩拭着，那一块布料很快便湿了一块。握住尼禄的手，但丁引导着身下的男孩更技巧地赋予自己快感。很快，尼禄发出一声细长的呜鸣，将累积了一晚的快感一泄而空。  
或许真的的是年轻的缘故，两人交叠在床上喘息了片刻，最先恢复过来的倒是尼禄。用肩膀顶开压在身上的但丁，尼禄抽出一只手圈住了但丁的脖子，把那张挂着痞笑的脸拉到面前，从下巴开始一路往上啃咬，留下一串细碎红色牙印。  
“你这耍脾气的小狗。”在尼禄啃到耳朵附近的时候但丁用手截止了他的进攻路线，不然这个不服输的小子肯定会把刚刚他用在他身上的花招原封不动地在他身上还原一次，“有件事我觉得你需要知道一下。”  
用拇指和无名指托住尼禄的下巴，食指和中指摁住那张随时会蹦出不良用语的嘴，但丁把尼禄的视线调整到门口的位置，两人的大家长正一脸阴郁地看着他们，“跟你父亲打个招呼。”  
此刻的维吉尔终于自己为什么会在门外像某种变态一样看完了自家弟弟和亲生儿子的活春宫，为的就是他们的一番解释坦白。  
看到维吉尔的瞬间，尼禄明显是受到了惊吓，瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，被父亲抓到这种事情总是羞耻的，尤其是他们现在名副其实的乱伦行为，“你…你怎么在？”  
如果可以的话，尼禄想认真组织语言向维吉尔解释自己和但丁的复杂关系和感情，但长时间的性爱和射精后的疲倦，让尼禄的脑袋糊成了一团，最后说出了一句后悔终生的话。  
“呃，就是你看到的这样，出去的时候麻烦你关一下门……谢谢你，父亲。”

—end—


End file.
